For virtual reality and augmented reality (AR) applications, such as head mounted display (HMD) applications, the optical position of the computer-generated (virtual) objects is generally fixed at one particular distance, such as for either near-viewing or for distance viewing. In the case where the optical position is set for distance viewing and close-in work (viewing) needs to be accomplished by the user of the HMD, the eye of the user has to refocus continually between the distant virtual object and the close-in physical object. Simply adjusting the convergence of the eyes optically to reflect a three-dimensional (3D) position is insufficient to compensate for the overlay of virtual objects with physical objects that occurs in optical see-through AR glasses.